Just a Dream Niley Oneshot
by nileyluvr07
Summary: Niley Oneshot


****about an unexpected love**

**-- The story is officially over. I'm sorry it sucked so badly but I'm really bad at these**

**Just a Dream – Niley one-shot**

"Will you marry me?" he asked. I stood there shocked at what he had just asked me. I wasn't even a legal adult and he wanted to be married. I mean I did to; it was just so unexpected that I couldn't even think straight. Then the tears started to pour down my face. I was so happy he had asked me, we were both in love and to be Mrs. Miley Grey would be perfect.

I looked down at him and then kissed him. It was a very passionate kiss and I was hoping I could get my point across with just that. When he pulled away, I put my forehead to his and he said "is that a yes?" I giggled and then whispered "of course it is Nicholas".

**3 months later**

I had just turned 18 two weeks ago but today it didn't matter how old I was, or where I was. All that mattered was me and Nick. It was our wedding day and I couldn't be more scared. "What if I trip Lily Pad?" I asked my best friend, and maid of honor. She laughed and the said "wow Miles, you must be really nervous. You haven't called me Lilly Pad since you thought Nick was going to break up with you because you spent the night at Zach's house." I looked at her a shook my head "DON'T bring that up again, please?" she nodded her head and then Ashy walked in. "Hey chicky, you gotta get going. There waiting for you" she smiles and winked then left.

"Here I go" I said, and then I got up and walked out to my daddy. "Mile, are you really sure you want to do this. I mean we can just leave now or-" I cut him off "Daddy, shhh. I WANT to do this. I love Nick I'm positive I want to marry him". He had this look, it was like 'I'm disappointed in you' but he'd never say that out loud.

I put my vial down, and then started walking down the isle with him. I was glad the vial was over my face, or everyone would have seen the tears. When we entered the church everyone stood, at that moment I saw Nick. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. One tear slid down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away, not wanting to mess up my make-up. When we finally reached Nicholas, my dad kissed my cheek and then sat down, Nick took my hand and the priest began.

**2 days after the honeymoon ended**

"Hey baby?" Nick called out to me. I walked over to him and looked up "Yes Nicholas?" he looked serious so I kind of got scared. "Can we talk?" ok, now I was really scared "Um ok?". We sat down on the couch and he explained to me what was going on. When he turned 18, he applied for the military and now they were calling him and sending him to Iraq. He left in 1 week and he would be in the most dangerous part of the country. I broke down in tears and I ran out of the room. I locked myself in the bathroom and just cried. How could he just leave like that? I just couldn't understand it.

Nick came running upstairs and banged on the door "Miley! Miley let me in! Baby just talk to me!!" I sat there for a moment and then came out. I walked straight past him and the walked into our bedroom and sat on the bed. He followed me in and then just hugged me. I cried into his chest until I fell asleep and when I woke up he was still holding me. I kissed his cheek and just laid there knowing I wouldn't have this for along time starting Friday.

**On Friday **

"Nick! Please! You can't leave! I love you!!" I screamed as he was walking out the door! He turned around and looked at me like he was in pain "Miley, baby. I know this was unexpected but I'll be back in 6 months. A year tops" he looked into my eyes and then kissed me. "Baby, I love you" those were the last words he said before he left. I cried for a week after he left. It was too hard, I needed him there. I loved him and I wanted to be with him.

A month after he left there was a knock at the door. I walked down slowly because I had just been crying and I had a headache. I opened the door and there was a military officer standing in front of me, Corbin. "H-hey Corbin, what are you doing here?" he looked at me and looked down. He handed me a letter and whispered "I'm so sorry Miles". I opened the letter and read what it had to say

_Dear Mrs. Miley Grey,_

_We are very sorry to inform you that Nicholas Grey has been killed in combat. We will be bringing his body over on January 23, 2009. You will have the right to choose if he is cremated or buried. You and the officer who delivered this letter will set up the funeral and we will have it very military like. We are very sorry_

I looked up at Corbin and broke down in tears. "NO! NO! He can't be gone! We just got married! NO!" I slid down the door and sobbed. "Miley, I am truly sorry. We couldn't help him, but he told me to tell you he loved you with everything he had"

**That night**

As I sat there crying, I wanted to be with Nick. I wanted him to hug me and hold me. I wanted him to kiss my neck like he did everyday and most of all I wanted him to be alive. I wanted all the pain of knowing I'd never be able to tell him I loved him again to go away. I wanted it all too just end and I be with him forever with a chance of losing him. I walked it the bathroom and got out a spare razor blade. I grabbed at towel and then sat down on the counter of the sink. I took a deep breath and thought 'this is my one chance to be with him, don't screw this up Miley'. I put the blade to my wrist and pressed down very hard. Immediately the blood started to come out. I gasped at first but then it felt good, well not good but like all my troubles were coming out.

**The Morning of the Funeral**

That morning I had drag myself out of bed, I didn't want to think about what I was about to do. Lilly walked in a made me get ready. I dressed in all black. It was a knee length dress and I had my hair up. Lilly drove me to the church because she knew I would just drive right back home if I had the chance.

When the service started the preacher said "lets us bow our heads and pray. Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt". Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song I had ever heard. Corbin then walked over to me and handed me a flag, I held on to it as tight as I could because I knew this was all I had left of him. I was sobbing hysterically when Corbin walked away. Lily held onto to me tightly and whispered "everything will be alright, Smiles." I shoved her off of me "don't ever call me that again Lil. NEVER" I whispered but loudly enough to catch the attention of people around us.

When the service was over, they let me say goodbye to him. They opened the casket and I screamed. It wasn't my husband, it couldn't be him. One of his legs wasn't there, there was a large gash in his hand, and he was pale. It wasn't him and it couldn't be him. All of a sudden there was a white flash and then BAM!

I woke up screaming, I looked around to see were I was…and I was in my room. Nick was on the floor and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. "What the heck Miles?!?" he said. I looked at him and then blinked 5 times. When I opened my eyes he was still there. I whispered "Are you really there?" and he looked really confused. "Miles, what are you talking about? Of course I'm right here" this was all just too crazy. I ran over and tackled him to the ground with a hug. "Nick, baby, your alive!" he looked at me weirdly "what are you talking about babe?" I looked at him and started to cry. I kissed him passionately and then hugged him tightly. "Miley would you please explain to me what's going on?" he said.

I looked up at him and then smiled "ok well I had this nightmare that you had to go to Iraq and then a month after you left you were killed in a bombing and then it was just like living hell after that." I said fast. I took a deep breath and then continued "I'm just so glad none of its true" I hugged him and then kissed his chest. He lifted my chin up and wiped my tears away. "Baby, part of it is true. I'm going to Iraq tomorrow." My eyes got wide and I started to sob "NO! NO, NICKYOU CAN NOT LEAVE ME!! I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE!!!" I screamed out. He was very calm during all of this, it was weird but he whispered "Babe, I have to. You know that, we've already called and tried to stop this. They won't let me not go. But babe I promise nothing will happen to me." He kissed me softly then picked me up. I had strained my voice so I spoke softly too "But baby, you can't just leave me. I need you, and I can't live without you." He looked down at me and shook his head "You will be fine Smiley, I promise."

**The next Morning**

"Nick! Please! You can't leave! I love you!!" I screamed as he was walking out the door! He turned around and looked at me like he was in pain "Miley, baby. I know this was unexpected but I'll be back in 6 months. A year tops" he looked into my eyes and then kissed me. "Baby, I love you" those were the last words he said before he left. I cried for a week after he left. It was too hard, I needed him there. I loved him and I wanted to be with him.

A month after he left there was a knock at the door. I walked down slowly because I had just been crying and I had a headache. I opened the door and there was a military officer standing in front of me, Corbin. "No- No Corbin. Please don't, I can't read that letter. I- he can't be dead. No, not again" I was sobbing all over again. He promised me nothing would happen and he was dead, again. Corbin looked over and laughed "Miley, seriously? Nick, dead? Yeah right. Miles just open the letter, you be stoked." He smiled warmly and handed me a letter. I opened it dreading what it had to tell me. I slowly pulled it out and began reading

_Dear Mrs. Miley Grey,_

_We are pleased to inform you that Nicholas Grey will be returning home from war early. He will arrive on January 16__th__, 2009 and will be arriving by with the officer who brought you this letter on the 17__th__. Congratulations. _

_Sincerely, _

_The U.S. Army_

I looked up at Corbin shocked. "Wh- H- Wh- Seriously!?!!?" he nodded then look at the ford escape he arrived in. He whistled and then the door opened. Within moments my husband, my Nicky was standing in front of me. He stood there for a moment, and then I ran to him. "NICK!" I screamed and jumped into his arms. "You're alive; you're here, oh Nick!" I kissed him with the most passion I'd ever kissed him with. And that was it. I was happy. We were together again, and he would never have to go back again. He pulled out so we never had to worry about it. We could live together; we wouldn't have to be apart. This was the happiest moment of my life.

****yes I know it sucked, but it just popped into my head the other day. I hope ya'll like it! Please review and favorite!!!**

**Peace Out!!**


End file.
